


Really Ouma? (or. a snazzy little ndrv3 chatfic!)

by 8REKI8ARR



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Momota Kaito, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Except for like, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its not really mentioned but, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Minor Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, There will be more tags, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Female Character, Trans Harukawa Maki, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Useless Lesbians, homosexuals everywhere, in this only dw, maybe kiibo?, theyre non binary, this is just all i can think of, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and then kinda left it to rot so im putting up here :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko & Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. children need sleep

( Chat Nicknames )  
Kokichi Ouma - BestSupremeLeader  
Shuichi Saihara - EmoBoyShumai  
Tenko Chabashira - Lesbian (Might change next chapter idk)  
Himiko Yumeno - ItsRealMagic  
Angie Yonaga - AtuaFreak  
Tsumugi Shirogane - APlainWeeb  
Korekiyo Shinguji - ILoveHumanity  
Rantaro Amami - 420WhatYaSmokin  
Kaede Akamatsu - PianoLesbian  
Maki Harukawa - SecretASSassin  
Kaito Momota - IdiotAstronaut  
Miu Iruma - TittyInventor  
Kiibo - THATSROBOPHOBIC!  
Kirumi Tojo - MommyKirumi  
Ryoma Hoshi - TennisCriminalMan  
Gonta Gokuhara - BuggyBoy  
( Chat Nicknames )

-Kokichi Ouma has added Shuichi Saihara, Rantaro Amami and 13 others to Unnamed Chat-

Himiko Yumeno: OwO? What's this?

Tenko Chabashira: I don't know.. all I know is that that degenerate male Kokichi made this chat

-Kokichi Ouma has changed 16 nicknames-

ItsRealMagic: Nyeh?

ItsRealMagic: Pretty realistic name Kokichi, good job!

Kami-samaFreak: Huh what is this? Kami-sama has told me a new group chat has been created!

BestSupremeLeader: Aww thanks Himiko!

Lesbian: Hey don't talk to her you degenerate!

Lesbian: I AM NOT A LESBIAN YOU GAY CLOWN

BestSupremeLeader: But dont you have a crush on our good friend Himiko here Tenko?

Lesbian: W-what!? No of course I dont!

EmoBoyShumai: Really Tenko? You're putting stutters in your texts?

BestSupremeLeader: Hey look Shumai is alive!

EmoBoyShumai: Huh?

ItsRealMagic: Whoa! Hey there Shuichi!

EmoBoyShumai: Hi Himiko

Kami-samaFreak: Who would like to come to prayer time with me today?

Lesbian: Nobody.

IncestMan: Angie, I would like to see what your Kami-sama would say to me if I come this prayer time with you.

Kami-samaFreak: Aww thank you Korekiyo!

IncestMan: Also I have scrolled up through this chat, it seems Kokichi has made it and has also changed our nicknames. I'm not quite sure what you mean by my nickname though Kokichi.

-BestSupremeLeader has changed IncestMan nickname to ILoveHumanity-

ILoveHumanity: This name suits alot better now Kokichi, thank you.

BestSupremeLeader: Hey kork stop being so formal and shit this is a group chat.

DoYouWannaDie?: Kokichi just shut up for once.

DoYouWannaDie?: CHANGE MY NICKNAME RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU LITTLE CLOWN. IM NOT AFRAID TO COME TO YOUR ROOM AND KILL YOU.

BestSupremeLeader: Okay okay jeez Maki I'll do it.

-BestSupremeLeader has changed DoYouWannaDie? nickname to SecretASSassin-

SecretASSassin: THIS IS EVEN WORSE! alright thats it Kokichi, you've crossed the line now.

BestSupremeLeader: Hey wait now! I promise I'll change it to something nicer now!

BestSupremeLeader: Uh guys help..

IdiotAstronaut: Whats wrong Kokichi?

IdiotAstronaut: HEY IM NOT AN IDIOT!

BestSupremeLeader: Uh guysss

BestSupremeLeader: gUsy help iM rUNNig from maki hses realuy fast and im trying to text as i run helk

Lesbian: Uh translate anyone?

EmoBoyShumai: Basically he pissed off Maki and now shes probably running after him with a knife

Lesbian: Oooooh! Okay thanks

BuggyBoy: gOnta not kniw wjat this os but it serm fub!

ItsRealMagic: Someone kick Gonta please

Lesbian: Yeah please do

APlainWeeb: Yeah please do, He needs to be innocent!

APlainWeeb: A pretty fitting name! Thanks @BestSupremeLeader

BestSupremeLeader: tSumugi heop Maku is cjasing me and idk what to ddooiooioi

Lesbian: PLEASE TRANSLATE! idk what hes saying, I don't speak Running Kokichi

ItsRealMagic: Still running from Maki and he wants Tsumugi's help

Lasbian: Thanks Himiko!

ItsRealMagic: No problem, its kinda what im here for right?

APlainWeeb: Dont worry Kokichi I'll be there in a second, you probably wont recognise me though because I'm in Sayaka cosplay again

IdiotAstronaut: Hey Tsumugi isn't that like the 4th time this week?

Kami-samaFreak: Could you stop texting please?  
Kami-sama will get very angry at you if prayer time keeps getting interrupted!

EmoBoyShumai: Then just mute the chat Angie?

Kami-samaFreak: Okay!

MommyKirumi: Hello everybody, I don't know if any of you have noticed the time but it is well past midnight and you all should be asleep right now.

Lesbian: Then what are you doing awake Kirumi?

MommyKirumi: My phone kept buzzing and so I simply checked why. Before this I was actually asleep, like you should all be.

TittyInventor: Hey you fucks stop texting. I the genius Miu Iruma am in the middle of a very important invention right now.

MommyKirumi: @everyone Please close your phones and go to sleep before I come to all of your rooms and knock you out with a broom.

Lesbian: Okay Kirumi!

-Lesbian and 9 others went offline-


	2. secrets???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so original

Time: 6:30am

BestSupremeLeader: Hey you bitches get up.

MommyKirumi: Kokichi please do not use such crude language to wake people up

Lesbian: Nah its fine Kirumi, I'm always up earlier than this anyway so I'm totally okay with it

MommyKirumi: Oh okay then Tenko

Lesbian: Anyway I need to go check if Himiko is okay so cya

BestSupremeLeader: Bye you lesbian twonk

MommyKirumi: Goodbye then Tenko

ItsRealMagic: @Lesbian YOU LEGIT WOKE ME UP AT 4AM DO YOU THINK IM GONNA BE ALRIGHT?

Lesbian: Well its just to check that you haven't done anything bad while I've been gone so its totally okay right?

ItsRealMagic: Tenko you're sat right next to me with your arm around my shoulder you know I'm alright-

Lesbian: Yeah yeah whatever Himiko

EmoBoyShumai: Good morning everyone, also Himiko, do you have any proof of that? It could just be a lie

BestSupremeLeader: Hey lying is my thing Himiko!

ItsRealMagic: But I'm not lying and I have proof!

ItsRealMagic: -img1.jpg- (sneaky picture of Tenko)

Lesbian: HEY!

ItsRealMagic: Hehe

BestSupremeLeader: Oh well the deed has been done now so theres no turning back

IdiotAstronaut: Hey everyone

Lesbian: Oh hey there Kaito

EmoBoyShumai: Hi Kaito

MommyKirumi: I would like to announce that breakfast is now ready if you would like to come to the dining hall and eat.

BestSupremeLeader: Oooh! Kirumi's food is the best!

-BestSupremeLeader has gone offline-

EmoBoyShumai: Sure I guess I'll come too

-EmoBoyShumai and 1 other have gone offline-

ItsRealMagic: Nyeh I guess I'll go too, I need MP somehow dont I?

Lesbian: Then I'll come too!

-ItsRealMagic and 2 others have gone offline-

(Little bit of fic time)

((Shuichi's POV))

I closed my book and turned the knob of my door to start to head to the Dining Hall when I heard someone shout out for me "Hey Shuichi wait up bro!" I knew who it was obviously.  
"Oh hey there Kaito!"  
He always just tags along with me in the end when I'm going places, he has come out to us as Asexual so I shouldn't really see it in a "we're gonna go out and he's gonna ask me if I can give him a bj" way, I have my own crush anyway. Kaito was talking about space nearly the entire time, I heard some other people talking behind us so as I was walking I slightly turned my head back to see who it was, I shouldn't have been surprised though as their voices are quite different from the other girls voices. Tenko and Himiko both gave me a small wave as I looked back, I'm lucky I'm the only guy that Tenko likes or I would've been given a death stare and had to hear Himiko trying to calm the Neo-Aikido Master down.  
They kinda sped up to be not that far behind us and as I felt Himiko come between me and Kaito I knew they wanted to tag along, seeing how we're all going to the same place anyway it makes complete sense.

...

"Whoa Kirumi this all looks so good!" Was Kokichi's only reaction before running to his seat to eat his strangely picked curry, I guess its because of the heat it carries. I sat down by him and started to eat my English breakfast, I've always wanted to try it so I asked Kirumi if she could make it for me and luckily she did.

(End of fic time)

Time: 9:00am

420WhatYaSmokin: Hey guys

ItsRealMagic: Nyeh? Oh hey Rantaro

MommyKirumi: Rantaro, why didn't you come to breakfast?

420WhatYaSmokin: Oh soz Kirumi I like just woke up

Lesbian: hOW?

420WhatYaSmokin: Cuz I'm a heavy sleeper?

Lesbian: Oh okay

Lesbian: Makes sense

ILoveHumanity: Oh hey babe

420WhatYaSmokin: :0 HEY BAABBEEEEE!

420WhatYaSmokin: Wait a sec

420WhatYaSmokin: @ BestSupremeLeader

BestSupremeLeader: What?

420WhatYaSmokin: Bitch change this name

BestSupremeLeader: Wdym?

420WhatYaSmokin: The group name.

BestSupremeLeader: O

-BestSupremeLeader has changed 'Unnamed Chat' to 'Ultimate Gays'-

EmoBoyShumai: Eh it makes sense so sure

MommyKirumi: How?

Lesbian: Kirumi..

ItsRealMagic: Kirumi legit everyone here is Gay, Lesbian or Bi so thats how it maies sense

Lesbian: W A I T-

Lesbian: Himiko you're-

ItsRealMagic: You guys already know im lesbian?

Lesbian: YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS HIMIKO

ItsRealMagic: Wait I didnt?

Lesbian: N o-

ItsRealMagic: Oh well then yeah

ItsRealMagic: I'm lesbian

ItsRealMagic: There ya go

Kami-samaFreak: Ah Himiko you are so brave to say that in front of all of us

Lesbian: Uh Angie

Kami-samaFreak: Yeah?

Lesbian: You're Bi-

Kami-samaFreak: Yeah?

Lesbian: And you're together with Tsumugi

Kami-samaFreak: Yeah?

EmoBoyShumai: WAIT YOU'RE WITH TSUMUGI?

BestSupremeLeader: We didn't know about this Angie

Kami-samaFreak: O h

Kami-samaFreak: Well yeah

Kami-samaFreak: @ APlainWeeb

APlainWeeb: Yeah baby?

APlainWeeb: Oh

APlainWeeb: Well thats just plain awkward

-Author-Kun has been added to the chat-

APlainWeeb: Who is this?

Author-Kun: Uh welp crap lets just do something real quick-

-Author-Kun has changed 16 Nicknames-

WatchedAnimeForAWeekStraight: Huh?

WatchedAnimeForAWeekStraight: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Author-Kun: Guessing game time!

Author-Kun: Welp

Author-Kun: Toodles everyone!

-Author-Kun has left the chat-

WasEnergeticaAsAChild: Nyeh?

Stalker: Well thats obviously Himiko

-WasEnergeticAsAChild has changed their nickname to ItsRealMagic-

ItsRealMagic: Yeah its true, I was really hyper as a child

Stalker: Whoa thats so cool Himiko!

IsAWalkingWeedPlant: Thats Tenko

Stalker: No it actually isn't

IsAWalkingWeedPlant: Wait you arent Tenko?

Stalker: Nope I'm seriously not Tenko, nice guess though

Stalker: Rantaro.

IsAWalkingWeedPlant: How did you-

Stalker: C'mon Rantaro,we all know that you carry weed around with you

HadAPinkPhase: Wait is Stalker Kokichi by any chance?

Stalker: Aww crap ya got me..

Stalker: Yep, I'm Kokichi

-Stalker has changed 2 nicknames-


	3. gay. that is the ONLY way i can describe it

SecretlyIsntLesbian: Okay wait, so what actually happened here

CosplayedOnce: Idk

HadAPinkPhase: WAIT-

HadAPinkPhase: CosplayedOnce cant be Tsumugi cuz she is the Ultimate Cosplayer

HadAPinkPhase: And I have a pretty good guess as to who she is anyway

HadAPinkPhase: Tsumugi are you WatchedAnimeForAWeekStraight?

WatchedAnimeForAWeekStraight: Yep

-WatchedAnimeForAWeekStraight has changed their nickname to APlainWeeb-

IsAVirgin: You fuckers, I already know who Tenko is!

HadAPinkPhase: You do? and hi Miu

IsAVirgin: Fuck ya got me

-IsAVirgin has changed their name to TittyInventor-

TittyInventor: Tenko is SecretlyIsntLesbian!

SecretlyIsntLesbian: Nope I'm not Tenko either

SecretlyIsntLesbian: I don't think Tenko has even talked yet

ItsRealMagic: I know who Tenko is!

HadAPinkPhase: You do Himiko?

ItsRealMagic: Haha lol nope, cant believe you fell for that Shuichi!

HadAPinkPhase: Well dang..

-HadAPinkPhase changed their nicknake to NotAnEmo-

-BestSupremeLeader has changed NotAnEmo nickname to EmoBoyShumai-

EmoBoyShumai: I have to stick with this name Kokichi?

BestSupremeLeader: Yep!

EmoBoyShumai: Okay then..

ItsRealMagic: But seriously, I know who Tenko is :)

IsADegenerateHerself: Well guess I should just come out of hiding then

EmoBoyShumai: Whoa there Tenko, did not expect that from you

IsADegenerateHerself: Yep

-IsADegenerateHerself has changed their name to Lesbian 1-

EmoBoyShumai: Wait so who do we have left to find?

Lesbian 1: Uhh

BestSupremeLeader: Kaede, Maki, Idiot, Angie, Kork, Kiiboy, Kirumi, Ryoma and Gonta

CheatedATest: IM NOT AN IDIOT!

BestSupremeLeader: Found Kaito

-CheatedATest has changed their name to LuminaryOfTheStars-

CanSpeakFluentRussian: I wonder who Maki is

BestSupremeLeader: Wait who can speak fluent Russian? Thats so cool!

EmoBoyShumai: Most likely Kirumi, she is a maid who has worked all over the world after all.

CanSpeakFluentRussian: Ah, It seems I have been found

-BestSupremeLeader has changed CanSpeakFluentRussian nickname to MommyKirumi-

Incest: It seems that a test has been made.

Lesbian 1: Definately Kork and ew

-Incest has changed their name to ILoveHumanity-

ItsRealMagic: So who's left?

DyedHerHair: Me, Maki, Kaede, Kiibo, Ryoma and Gonta!

Lesbian 1: I'm pretty sure thats Angie

DyedHerHair: Yep!

-DyedHerHair changed their nickname to Kami-samaIsWonderful-

-BestSupremeLeader changed Kami-samaIsWonderful nickname to FuckedACosplayer-

FuckedACosplayer: I mean-

APlainWeeb: ANGIE I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA IF YOU SAY THAT-

FuckedACosplayer: Okay okay fine blueberry I wont

ItsRealMagic: Wait you have nicknames for eachother?

APlainWeeb: Yeah?

ItsRealMagic: Okay I just liked the sound of yours Tsumugi

APlainWeeb: Oh thanks Himiko, I think the thought of nicknames is rather plain though

FuckedACosplayer: Oh come on Smoogi you do have a nickname for meee

Lesbian 1: Awww!

FuckedACosplayer: Anyway Im coming over babe

Lesbian 1: Awwwwwww!

EmoBoyShumai: We still have people to find though!

-CosplayedOnce has changed their nickname to DoYaWantzDie?-

DoYaWantzDie?: There are you happy?

EmoBoyEhumai: So then, SecretlyIsntLesbian is Kaede

SecretlyIsntLesbian: Yep its me alright!

DoYaWantzDie?: Wait you aren't lesbian?

SecretlyIsntLesbian: Nah I'm Pan

DoYaWantzDie?: Oh okay

-SecretlyIsntLesbian changed their name to Panist-

Panist: Do you guys get the joke?

APlainWeeb: Uhh?

BestSupremeLeader: OMG KADEDE ONG IM LAUGJING SONAHRD OMG AHDHAHAGZHSHAHAHAH OMG OANIST IS SONFUNNY HAGAGAHAHAHA

Panist: Wow Kokichi got the joke then

EmoBoyShumai: Uh guys help

DoYaWantzDie?: Whats wrong Shuichi?

EmoBoyShumai: Kokichi passed out-

Panist: SHUICHI UNLOCK YOUR DOOR IM COMING OVER.

DoYaWantzDie?: I guess I'm coming too then?

EmoBoyShumai: Okay the doors unlocked, Kaede please dont break down my door again..

Panist: Dw Shuichi I won't!

-Panist and 2 others have gone offline-

420WhatYaSmokin: Wait i can change names?

420WhatYaSmokin: Whoa

-420WhatYaSmokin has changed 3 nicknames-

420WhatYaSmokin: No more guessing now.

Kiibabe: Wait-

Kiibabe: RANTARO!

TittyInventor: Nice name avocado mam

420WhatYaSmokin: Thx tits

420WhatYaSmokin: Wait lemme just change something quick-

-420WhatYaSmokin has changed 2 nicknames-

420WhatYaSmokin: @ LesbianMage @ LesbianThing

((certain people will get this))

LesbianMage: Rantaro-

LesbianThing: Omg Rantaro thank you bro

420WhatYaSmokin: No probs Tenk

EmoBoyShumai: Wtf happened

EmoBoyShumai: Wait Tenko likes guys-

LesbianMage: Wait you like guys

LesbianThing: Well yh but only Shuichi and Rantaro

LesbianThing: and maybe Kokichi

BestSupremeLeader: Aww thanks Tenk!

420WhatYaSmokin: Oi thats my name for her Kooki

BestSupremeLeader: Soz RanRan

LesbianThing: Omg aww you guys should be a couple

420WhatYaSmokin: But I'm already with Kork-

LesbianMage: Thats what makes it sad

LesbianMage: And anyway, Kokichi has a crush~

BestSupremeLeader: HIMIKO SHUT UP BEFORE-

BestSupremeLeader: Nvm I got nothin

LesbianMage: Haha lol

LesbianThing: Haha how sad lil panta man

BestSupremeLeader: Omg Tnonk shush

LesbianThing: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHhHAhaAHahH

LesbianMage: uH- @ FuckedACosplayer

FuckedACosplayer: Wdyw Himiko

LesbianMage: Angie help something happened to Tenko-

FuckedACosplayer: Where are u

LesbianMage: Tenkos dorm

LesbianMage: The doors unlocked so just come in

420WhatYaSmokin: Yo Ang wait up I'm comin as well

LesbianMage: Bitch stfu you aren't coming

EmoBoyShumai: hImIkO

LesbianMage: What

EmoBoyShumai: DoNt cUSs-

LesbianMage: K

BestSupremeLeader: Wait Himiko can cuss-

BestSupremeLeader: I thought she was pure like Gonta

LesbianMage: Nyeh? Bitch you what-

FuckedACosplayer: Himiko where are you I'm here

BestSupremeLeader: HEPP OKHG HIMKI S RLAUY FAST OMGD HSUMAIN HELP OEKR MASDI PLEASD HELPMME WFT HJKW IS HIIKO SO FAST

DoYaWantzDie?: Haha lol nah I'm good Kokichi

EmoBoyShumai: Same sorry Kokichi babe

DoYaWantzDie?: Wait hold up-

EmoBoyShumai: Not in a romantic way guys dw

DoYaWantzDie?: Oh k cool

FuckedACosplayer: Holy Atua guys-

FuckedACosplayer: @ everyone come to Tenkos dorm-

DoYaWantzDie?: K I'm comin Angie

BestSupremeLeader: I will when Himiko stops chasing me around with a stick

FuckedACosplayer; Wait you can type normally when you run?

BestSupremeLeader: Lol nah I'm hiding from her rn

LesbianMage: WHERE TF ARE YOU KOKICHI

FuckedACosplayer: Himiko just come back to your girlfriends dorm ffs

LesbianMage: Ok and shes not my gf

BsetSupremeLeader: Yet

LesbianMage: Kokichi priv rn

:Private Chat with PurpleRatBoy:

PurpleRatBoy: Wht do u need Miko? -13:20-

LoliMage: Kkichi how do I tell Tenko I love her???? -13:20-

LoliMage: I love her like a lot but idk how to tell her man -13:20-

LoliMage: Also legit where are u I wanna walk with u -13:20-

PurpleRatBoy: Uh wait for me outside the dorms -13:21-

PurpleRatBoy: Also bfore u go -13:21-

PurpleRatBoy: Legit just wait until everyone goes and then tell her :) -13:22-

LoliMage: K thx Kkichi -13:22-

PurpleRatBoy: Np Miko -13:23-

:Time- 13:30:

LoliMage: Kkichi where tf are u I'm outside her dorm -13:30-

LoliMage: Kkichi? -13:30-

LoliMage: KKICHI? -13:31-

LoliMage: KKICHI WHERE ARE U? -13:31-

LoliMage: KKICHI ARE U OK WHERE ARE U? -13:32-

LoliMage: KKICHI IM GETTING WORRIED NOW WHERE R U???? -13:32-

PurpleRatBoy: Himiko? You okay? -13:37-

LoliMage: Omg Kkichi ur okay- -13:37-

LoliMage: Wait u aren't Kkichi -13:38-

PurpleRatBoy: No its me, Maki -13:39-

PurpleRatBoy: He fell through another floorboard and his phone dropped out of his hand -13:39-

LoliMage: How did you get into his phone then Maki? -13:40-

PurpleRatBoy: He has no password, this idiot -13:40-

LoliMage: Thanks for the info girl :) -13:40-

PurpleRatBoy: Np wait shit he's waking up also btw Tenko's awake now and she wants to see u -13:41-

LoliMage: K I'm going in her dorm now anyway -13:41-

PurpleRatBoy: Kay Miko I'm back now wtf did anger issues say -13:43-

LoliMage: we were just talking about how u fell through the floorboard again -13:43-

PurpleRatBoy: O mk -13:44-

LoliMage: I'm going into Tenko's dorm anyway so cya -13:44-

PurpleRatBoy: K cya Miko -13:46-

LoliMage: Cya Kkichi -13:50-

:Private Chat with PurpleRatBoy closed:

((fic time again))

(Himiko's POV)

I opened the still unlocked door to Tenko's dorm and felt her tight grip against my clothes once again.

"Tenko!"

"Sorry Himiko"

She's just so pretty, I could feel my face getting redder as I turned my back to her and internally fangirled.

"You alright Himiko?"

Bzzt.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I pulled it out to check it.

:Private Chat with PurpleRatBoy opened:

PurpleRatBoy: Girl just tell her already! -13:55-

LoliMage: Kkichi how do u know- -13:55-

PurpleRatBoy: I'm in her closet nishihihi~ -13:56-

LoliMage: Bro wtf did you just type your laugh- -13:56-

PurpleRatBoy: Yh so what? -13:57-

LoliMage: Weirdo -13:57-

PurpleRatBoy: You do your nyeh thing over text sometimes -13:57-

LoliMage: Fair point Kkichi -13:58-

LoliMage: Imma go cuz shes giving me a weird look cya -13:58-

PurpleRatBoy: K -13:59-

:Private Chat with PurpleRatBoy closed:

"Himiko are you even listening to me?"

"Nyeh? Yeah sorry"

"What did I say then?"

Shit, what did she say?

"Uhh I don't know.."

"I didn't say anything haha!"

"Tenko you idiot!"

We both started laughing as she fell back onto her bed, I then followed by landing next to her. We turned so we were facing each other, how can someone be so cute?

"Tenko, I need to tell you something?"

"Hm? What is it Himiko?"

"Uhh-"

This is very hard, I am not at all comfortable confessing my love to someone, especially my crush.

"Tell her Himiko"

Was all I could hear in my head, in Kokichi's voice obviously, who else would it be?

"Look Himiko, if you cant say it then I actually have something to tell you as well"

"Okay then say it Tenko"

"I-I I love you Himiko!"

She has said this like a million times before, or from what I've been told anyway.

"Nyeh?"

"Like I really love you Himiko, Its okay if you don't like me back though"

Is she actually saying this to me?

I couldn't say anything to her so instead of responding I moved so our noses were touching and kissed her cheek. All I saw after was a blushing mess in front of me, it was cute yet funny.

"W-whaa-"

"I love you too Tenko" I said that as I leaned in to hug her and fell asleep in her arms.

((fic ended))

:1 new notification from Ultimate Gays:

BestSupremeLeader: Omg guys Tenmiko is a thing now!!!!!

APlainWeeb: Wait omg is it??

LesbianThing: Guys stfu Himiko is asleep

BestSupremeLeader: Tenko I gotta say that blush across your face rn is mega gay

LesbianThing: Kokichi I swear if your in my closet again-

BestSupremeLeader: Yeah I am, can you let me out? I cant open it from the inside

BestSupremeLeader: No wait I can, I forgot phones have torches on them lol

APlainWeeb: Kokichi you dumb idiot

BestSupremeLeader: Says the person who's name is legit APlainWeeb

-420WhatYaSmokin has changed APlainWeeb nickname to OurWeebQueen-

OurWeebQueen: Okay Rantaro is the real MVP here-

TennisCriminalMan: Agreed

OurWeebQueen: Whoa he exists-

TennisCriminalMan: Yeah I do exist Tsumugi

OurWeebQueen: Sorry its just you haven't texted on here before so I was surprised

TennisCriminalMan: Yeah I don't really check group chats that much sorry guys

420WhatYaSmokin: Nah its cool Ryoma :)

TennisCriminalMan: Thanks Rantaro

MommyKirumi: Kokichi, I have come to collect you from Tenko's room. Please come out, its time for your daily dosage of Panta and Memes

MommyKirumi: Also everyone, you are most likely interrupting Tenko and Himiko so please either private chat or talk to each other face to face, thank you.

BestSupremeLeader: Can Rantaro come as well? He's a dank memer

MommyKirumi: Of course he can Kokichi, just please come out

BestSupremeLeader: Alrighty!

BestSupremeLeader: (img1.png) Haha lol Tenko fell asleep

MommyKirumi: Kokichi I know that the door is unlocked and I will come and drag you to the Dining Hall myself if you do not start walking in the next 10 seconds.

BestSupremeLeader: Okay okay I'm coming MoMmMM

BestSupremeLeader: @ 420WhatYaSmokin come to the fucking dining hall now you avocado haired cunt

420WhatYaSmokin: K coming


	4. why did i name this "violently crying child"??

:Time - 10:00pm:

BestSupremeLeader: Yo you male fucks get online now before i come and break your spines

EmoBoyShumai: Yo?

LuminaryOfTheStars: Yh wdyw Kokichi?

Kiibabe: Mm?

BestSupremeLeader: Kiibo you dont count as a guy cuz your a robot!

Kiibabe: HEY THATS ROBOPHOBIC KOKICHI!

BestSupremeLeader: So?

BestSupremeLeader: Yeah anyway so im hosting a guys sleepover at my room at like midnight so like yall are being forced to come 😌

EmoBoyShumai: Okay cool

LesbianThing: You lesbians, bis, pans and any other things plz come online we need more females online ;-;

LesbianMage: Yh babe?

LesbianThing: Wait you're awake??

LesbianMage: Yh?

LesbianThing: Mk I'm coming over

LesbianMage: Kay

EmoBoyShumai: Aww

LesbianThing: @ FuckedACosplayer @ OurWeebQueen

FuckedACosplayer: Mm?

OurWeebQueen: Yes Tenko?

LesbianMage: My dorm now you lesbian idiots

FuckedACosplayer: Alrighty!

OurWeebQueen: Ok then I'll be right there Himiko

LesbianMage: Thanks u 2 😭

LesbianThing: Omg babe open the door rn I can hear u crying

LesbianMage: K

LesbianMage: Coming

BestSupremeLeader: Wait Himiko can express emotion??

OurWeebQueen: Kokichi shush before I get a hydraulic press again :)

BestSupremeLeader: Okay- 😻😻😿😻😿😻😾😻😿😿😾👌🏻🖕🏻👉🏻👌🏻

OurWeebQueen: Ew Kokichi just wait for your guys to get to your dorm okay

BestSupremeLeader: Okay 😛 Tsumugi 🌐 Shirogane 👚

-OurWeebQueen has group muted BestSupremeLeader-

FuckedACosplayer: Smoogi I can see you lets walk togetherrrr

LesbianThing: Guys hurry up

LesbianThing: Also Tsmug do you have icecream??

OurWeebQueen: Yup

FuckedACosplayer: She does :)

LesbianMage: Thanks guys :')

FuckedACosplayer: Np Himko

LesbianThing: Yo u 3 wait a sec

FuckedACosplayer: Why?

:Private Group with Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira and Tsumugi Shirogane:

-Tenko Chabashira has changed 4 nicknames-

LesbianThing: There we go

FuckedACosplayer: Ooh!

OurWeebQueen: Oh that was a really good decision Tenko!

LesbianThing: Thx gurl

-LesbianMage has changed 4 nicknames-

🌿My Queen🌿: Himiko-

🌿My Queen🌿: Awww ily too Himiko ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

🔮Princess🔮: Ilym Tenko ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

🖌️Atua🖌️: What about me and Smoogi?

🖌️Atua🖌️: Ahh I see now Himiko

🧥FuckedKami-samaFangirl🧥: Himiko I swear to Kami-sama if my nickname is something weird

🧥FuckedKami-samaFangirl🧥: Oh yeah you're so dead when we get there Himiko

🔮Princess🔮: Oki

🌿My Queen🌿: Tsmug pls no I luv her

🧥FuckedKami-samaFangirl🧥: Tenko you know I wouldn't actually do that

🌿My Queen🌿: Yeah you better not or you'll get yeeted across her room 😌

:Private Group with 🖌️Atua🖌️, 🧥FuckedKami-samaFangirl🧥, 🌿My Queen🌿 and 🔮Princess🔮 closed:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please lords above spare me for another day


	5. emotions? ewwwwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just changing these titles from the orginal ones

Himiko opened her door, in tears, for Tenko to scoop her into a hug and basically shower her in kisses.  
"Himiko whats wrong?"  
She just hugged Tenkos neck tighter and cried even harder as she spoke.  
"Nyahaha and then you see-"  
Angie's voice was extremely recognisable and as the islander heard Himiko's cries she ran to the two girls and joined the hug.  
"Angie leave them be, they need time to be comfortable for a few minutes"  
Tsumugi seemed quite annoyed at Angie but still loved her none the less.  
"Look y-you three j-just c-come in for a m-minute alright?"  
They all walked in and Tsumugi immediately put the strawberry ice-cream on tye floor.  
"Jeez thats plain heavy!"  
"Tsum Tsum you could've let me hold it!"  
Angie leaned over to hug Tsumugi and rested her head on the cosplayers shoulder.  
"Himi please just tell us whats wrong!"

The red haired girl sat down on Tenko's lap and moved her girlfriends arms so she was being hugged. Tears started to form in her eyes as a smile suddenly appeared on her face

"I don't think I could've asked for better friends! especially you Tenko, I always pushed you to the side as another obsessive person and yeah that is kinda true.."

"Is not!"

"Anyway. I just cant explain how much I love you guys!"

She leaned back into Tenko as Tsumugi and Angie were on the floor, clapping or wiping away tears of their own.

"Himiko that was.. That was simply divine!"


	6. the names have been changed cuz i got bored of them i guess?

-Panist has changed 15 names-

EdgyTeens: Why only 15?

EdgyTeens: Do you wanna die?

DumbDumbAstronaut: Gonta maybe?

DumbDumbAstronaut: KAEDE

GayForPanta: Nishihihi~

GayForPanta: Good work Kaede

LesbianForEdgyTeens: Ikr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

EdgyTeens: Kaede people could take that name the wrong way-

LesbianForEdgyTeens: O wait yeah

-LesbianForEdgyTeens has changed 2 nicknames-

CrawlingInMyGayness: Kaede wtf is my name

CrawlingInMyGayness: OH KAEDE YOU DID ME DIRTY-

LesbianOnFleek: Dafuq

EdgyLesbian: Can we all agree on something?

LesbianOnFleek: What?

EdgyLesbian: Tenko should be Ultimate Lesbian

HornyForLolis: Finally someone agrees with me

LesbianOnFleek: On what exactly~

HornyForLolis: KAEDE you might be a female but i will not hesitate to yeet you across the courtyard.

LesbianOnFleek: S h i t uh imma just change them then-

-LesbianOnFleek has changed 2 nicknames-

TheLoli: Wtf

LoliProtector: Ok kaede this is better now

GayForPanta: OMG KAEDE HIMIKOS NAME BEFORE OMG AAAAAA YOU GENIOSS AHAHHAHS

LesbianOnFleek: Im not even gonna question your spelling mistakes but it was perfect

GayForPanta:

TheLoli: OMG ahahhhhAaH 

TheLoli: OMG ahahhhhAaH

TheLoli: tENKo

LoliProtector: F i c k-

Amamicado: Uh okay 1. Tenko is kinky af and 2. Why is Himiko typing like that

LoliProtector: Basically uh shes hanging out with Kokichi and he mightve spiked her smoothie

LoliProtector: Don't ask how he does it but hes done it before

LoliProtector: @ GayForPanta where tf sre you two

GayForPanta: TeNkO hELP a#¥#a#sSS¥aa#s

GayForPanta: Shes TRyiNG tI kIsS mEEEE

LoliProtector: WHERE ARE YOU.

GayForPanta: (Location)

LoliProtector: Okay thanks im coming to save you bro

GayForPanta: tHanKS sIS

:Private chat with PurpleRatBoy:

SHSLPenisDestroyer: Im on my way -11:20-

PurpleRatBoy: OMG PLS HURRY SHES MAKING A SCENE AND IM GETTING RLLY ANXIOUS AAAA -11:21-

SHSLPenisDestroyer: Wait- -11:21-

SHSLPenisDestroyer: I can see you wtf she is making a scene -11:23-

PurpleRatBoy: GET HER OFF MEEEEEE -11:23-

SHSLPenisDestroyer: Dw bro -11:23-

:Private Chat with PurpleRatBoy closed:

(Summary)

Tenko had to drag a drunk, half unconscious Himiko back to the school and they had to wait outside until Himiko was sober cuz no drunks allowed on school grounds.

-Time 3:00pm-

Balls: Wtf happened?


	7. the original title for this chapter is a mood. "sleep is for the weak"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off a headcanon ill just like put it here i cant explain it now  
> (based off of a hc. Maki, Tenko, Kokichi, Miu, Rantaro and sometimes Kirumi, Shuichi, Kaede or Himiko -it depends on whos actually awake- will just be outside the dorms and they will blast music until a random time)

(Time- 2:30am)

Weedmami: YO GUYS GUESS WHAT

TheLoli: Rantaro why are u awake-

Weedmami: Hmiko when tf am I not awake at like 3 am

TheLoli: MM yeah true there

EdgyLesbian: Uh Himiko-

TheLoli: Oh heya there Maki roll

EdgyLesbian: Bitch call me that again and I'll kill you.

LoliProtector: Threaten her again and your dead

EdgyLesbian: You tryin to fight me Tenko??

LoliProtector: If you threaten my beautiful gf again then yes

EdgyLesbian: Fuck off girl

BestMomEverToExistWeLoveYou: This is quite a long name but I do appreciate you all, also, Tenko and Maki, please do not fight. We all remember what happened the last time you two fought

LoliProtector: Yeaahhhhh

EdgyLesbian: Oh yeahh

EdgyLesbian: Soz Tenko

LoliProtector: Nah its cool Maki

BestMomEverToExistWeLoveYou: Please go to sleep now everybody, or at least try to.

TheLoli: Alright Mojhfgjsjmvsg

LoliProtector: And shes out cold-

EdgyLesbian: RANTARO TURN THAT SHITTY MUSIC OFF

Weedmami: BITCH NAH THIS IS QUALITY MUSIC AND I WILL NOT TURN MY BEAUTIFUL EARRAPE OFF.

EdgyLesbian: If you put into the unknown on I'll join you

Weedmami: GIRL DEAL.

(Time- 5:26am)

LoliProtector: Maki it still amazes me how you can sing so well and how you reach all them high notes

EdgyLesbian: Its called living with many children Tenko, that's my only explanation

GayForPanta: Bruh omg that was epik

Weedmami: Lol ikr

EdgyLesbian: I think these are the only times I get along with Kokichi

GayForPanta: Yeppers!

BestMomEverToExistWeLoveYou: All of you go to sleep before I make you.

GayForPanta: Okay mom!

GayForPanta: Alrighty everyone to the land of dreams and darkness until the time mom wakes us up

LoliProtector: Yep!

-GayForPanta and 4 others went offline-


	8. here i was, celebrating ryomas birthday

-GayForPanta has changed chat nickname to " Cat Midgets Birthday "-

SHSLTits: What the fuck?

EdgyLesbian: Oh wait yeah its Ryomas birthday today

EdgyLesbian: Happy birthday Ryoma

Balls: Thanks Maki

Balls: Hello evryon its Gonta!

Balls: Why waz gonat remkvrd fotkm chat?

EdgyLesbian: Gonta you are too pure for this chat-

GayForPanta: And you say we dont agree on anything Maki?

EdgyLesbian: shut

LoliProtector: Okay how is Tenko asleep?

LoliProtector: Also hello Gonta! its Himiko so uh Tenko is somehow still asleep and idk where my phone actually is

GayForPanta: Lol Tenko we all know its you

LoliProtector: Nah Kkichi srsly its me 

GayForPanta: Okay yeah thats Miko alright

TheBreadBurner: Okay Kokichi. I do NOT approve of this name, second, Happy birthday Ryoma! and third, could I have admin for a minute Kokichi?

GayForPanta: Why would i do that for a stupid robot?

TheBreadBurner: Thats very robophobic!

GayForPanta: And?

-GayForPanta gave TheBreadBurner admin-

TheBreadBurner: Thank you Kokichi!

-TheBreadBurner has kicked Balls for 12 hours for ' Surprise party planning (Mius idea) '-

SHSLTits: HAHAHA IM A FUCKIN GENIUS!

EdgyLesbian: And this is the reason we got rid of Gonta-

SHSLTits: Huh?

ILikePans: Mak mak you smart idiot

EdgyLesbian: Shushh

ILikePans: Sorry babeee

DumbDumbAstronaut: Its nice seeing you all getting along! Now onto planning this party!

EdgyLesbian: Kaito since when were you here??

DumbDumbAstronaut: I've got nothing better to do so i just sit reading the chat for most of the day Maki-roll

EdgyLesbian: Ok you all really have a death wish dont you? except you kaebae ily

ILikePans: Aww ilyt Mak mak

DumbDumbAstronaut: Party planning guys and girls!

DumbDumbAstronaut: Hey wait a sec why hasnt Tenko talked in a while tbh I'd be expecting at least one ' degenerate male ' by now

TheLoli: Ok I found my phone

TheLoli: Uh shes still asleep somehow Kaito

DumbDumbAstronaut: Oooh okay thanks Himiko!

TheBreadBurner: GUYS!

TheLoli: Okay yeah planning

GayForPanta: Lots of cats!

TheBreadBurner: Mhm

GayForPanta: And it has to be tennis themed!

TheBreadBurner: Okay!

GayForPanta: Lol thats all i have :)

TheBreadBurner: Thank you Kokichi!

GayForPanta: This is gonna be the best fucking party ever trust me yall

EdgyLesbian: yall

SHSLTits: yall

TheLoli: yall

DumbDumbAstronaut: yall

ILikePans: yall

TheBreadBurner: yall

GayForPanta: Yeah fuck you all too

SHSLTits: wow the midget can say it properly

TheLoli: Im still hella confused as to how Tenko is asleep-

EdgyLesbian: OH Uh uHhHH

EdgyLesbian: KOKIchI-

GayForPanta: We were up again doing some crack stuff and we all know Tenko can barely survive dat shit so she sleeps for like 18 hours after

TheLoli: Oh.

GayForPanta: Anyway!

GayForPanta: Party plainning that weve already planned but whatever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so cringe also turns out i didnt actually post this on ryomas birthday but w/ever


	9. so y'know how this has the shironaga tag? yeah heres the main content for that.

:Private chat between NotAWeeb and MuchArt:

MuchArt: Tsmugiii!

NotAWeeb: mm?

MuchArt: I didn't expect you to answer so fast-

NotAWeeb: o sorry ik im at a con but im in a chill area so i can text you guys easier

MuchArt: I miss uuuuu 😔

NotAWeeb: sameeeee 💙

MuchArt: Oh Tenkos calling me so I gotta go

MuchArt: Baii~ 💛

NotAWeeb: Baii 💙

:Private Chat between NotAWeeb and MuchArt closed:

:6 new messages from Ultimate Gays:

GayForPanta: Helllooooo

GayForPanta: Anyonee herreeeeeee??

GayForPanta: helloooooo?

GayForPanta: Tsummmmm

GayForPanta: Damn even my beloved tsum doesnt like me-

GayForPanta: WAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAA

Art?: Kokichi s h u s h

GayForPanta: Omg Angieeee my saviour!!!

GayForPanta: So I was wondering if you and my beloved tsum were dping anything this week??

TheLoli: Omg Kkichi Tsumugi's out at a con

TheLoli: Remember?

GayForPanta: Ohhhh yeah

GayForPanta: Guess I'll have to kill her when she gets back :)

DoYaWantzDie: *Hug her until she psrts my head or something

GayForPanta: Oh my god Mak mak shush already you have a girlfriend for a reason-

LoliProtector: You really need to keep up with the news boi

GayForPanta: Whatt???

DoYaWantzDie: Ma and Kaede arent dating anymore

GayForPanta: Wait Whaaaa!1!1!!!1!!!1!1!1!!1!

LoliProtector: hoestfunow-

GayForPanta: WAAAAAAAAA RANRAN HELPPP MEEEEE TENKO JS BEING SO MEEEAANNNNNANANNSDHISSIZ SHCXSBXISSDSHIS AAAAAA WAAAAAAA

DoYaWantzDie: kokichi.

GayForPanta: RANRANNNNNNN WAAAAAAAAAA

Weedmami: Oh haha lol nah im good kokichi :)

GayForPanta: Stawppp

Weedmami: :)

GayForPanta: NO

Weedmami: :)

LoliProtector: haha

Weedmami: >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shirogane my beloved


	10. "tenko is horny [NSFW WARNING DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE!!!]"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(I feel sorry for you guys having to read these crack chapters but yeah also have another mak mak hc)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA BYE THIS CHAPTER IS SO CRINGE

TheLoli: Guyysss

LoliProtector: HIMI NO

TheLoli: @everyone guess whattt

LoliProtector: HIMI NO PLEASE

CrawlingInMyGayness: What is it?

Art?: ?

UwUOwOAnime: yeah?

GayForPanta: What fo ya want Miko?? Im trying to kill Maki roll here

DoYaWantzDie: Kokichi stop please it hurts s o much

GayForPanta: HAHAHAHAHA IT SHOULD MORTAL

DoYaWantzDie: Mom please help we're in the common area

BestMomEverToExistWeLoveYou: I'm coming

DoYaWantzDie: Thankss x

UwUOwOAnime: holy- is maki english??

DoYaWantzDie: Yeah? Are you trying to say anything about that?

DoYaWantzDie: Anyway I swear we came because a certain loli wants to say something

LoliProtector: PLEASE NO DON'T SAY IT PLEASEE

TheLoli: Alright soooo

TheLoli: I was talking with my lovely beautiful gf

LoliProtector: djjssjdhsjssjssksuwhsiesgejss

GayForPanta: Oh god you killed her-

TheLoli: Haha yeah I did

TheLoli: So we were talking

TheLoli: Anddd

GayForPanta: What did you do cuz she doesn't really want you to day ittt

TheLoli: She said she wants to..

SHSLTits: Whatt???

TheLoli: She wants to

TheLoli: Omg its so embarrassing

SHSLTits: What is it mosquito bites??

TheLoli: She wants to h*ld my h*nd

SHSLTits: OMG HORNY TENKO-

SHSLTits: SCARYYY

GayForPanta: AAAAAAAAAA WTF EWWW TENKOS HORNYYYYYYYY

LoliProtector: NOOOO AAAAA HIMI WHYYYYYYYY

LoliProtector: AAAAAAA YOU ARENT GETTING CUDDLES TONIGHT

LoliProtector: NZSIHSUSUGWHSSSDUGDUD

TheLoli: WAIT NOOOO PLEASEEEEE

GayForPanta: Haahahahahhaha hahahahhahahhahahhahahaahahahahahahahahahaaahaahahhaha :)

LoliProtector: Hehehehehehhehhehehe perfect

TheLoli: TENKO PLEASE NOOO I NEED CUDDLESSSS 😾

LoliProtector: No you shared that so no cuddles tonight

TheLoli: WHYYYYYYYY :(

Art?: I feel kinda bad for her

UwUOwOAnime: yeah same

UwUOwOAnime: oh wait I need to go bye you guys

Art?: Baii

CrawlingInMyGayness: Omg Tenko

CrawlingInMyGayness: Himiko just ran up to me and she's actually crying

GayForPanta: OMG HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

GayForPanta: REALLY???????

CrawlingInMyGayness: lookwhatyoudid.png

LoliProtector: WAIT

LoliProtector: HIMI IM COMING IM SORRY YOU GET CUDDLESSS

GayForPanta: Whipped

SHSLTits: Whipped

DoYaWantzDie: Whipped

Weedmami: Whipped

DoYaWantzDie: The lurker returns

Weedmami: Maki stoppp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU IT WAS CRINGE. DID YOU SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER? NO. DO YOU REGRET THIS?


	11. simp!kokichi ouma

:Not A Hetero:

PurpleBi: yo i need help-

GreenGay: What is it you dumbass

PurpleBi: ew the feminist speaks

PurpleBi: but like

PurpleBi: anyway

PurpleBi: why us shuichi so H O T

PurpleBi: sizhsixhihdisihsgsixdjgsudhsghhfsugdhxud

GreenGay: Cuz your a disaster bi my good friend

RedBi: Tenkooooo

GreenGay: What is it bby

RedBi: cuddles.

GreenGay: Coming 💚

RedBi: yayyyy ily ❤️

PurpleBi: ew affection

GreenGay: And whos simping over shu??

PurpleBi: ewwww not meeeeeee nishihihi

BlueGay: we have to get used to you typing your laugh kokichi-

PurpleBi: nishihihi wow the lurker talkssssss

BlueGay: wow the simp is being gayyyyy

:Shipping Police:

Wee: operation Saiouma?

Woo: Yup.

Wee: alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are gay. or well.. some are bi?
> 
> also try n guess who the last 2 people are ig


	12. this was for tsumugis birthday

LoliProtector: @everyone

LoliProtector: @everyone

LoliProtector: @everyone

GayForPanta: WHaT bITcH

LoliProtector: omg shush you little degenerate rat i will say this once and once only

LoliProtector: Its Tsumugis birthday!!

GayForPanta: oH yHsiHejDu

TheLoli: he died..

CrawlingInMyGayness: Tenko what did you do to him-

LoliProtector: SHUICHI IM SORRY FOR KILLING YOUR BOYFRIEND

CrawlingInMyGayness: WHAT BOYFRIEND-

TheLoli: waitshuichihasabf-

CrawlingInMyGayness: No Himiko i DOnT have a bf

CrawlingInMyGayness: But honestly kinda wish I did-

LoliProtector: Shu its okay you'll get one sooner or later :)

CrawlingInMyGayness: Aww thanks Tenko

CrawlingInMyGayness: Wait @Weedmami

Weedmami: Yo?

CrawlingInMyGayness: I want a name change-

Weedmami: Alrighty

:Weedmami has changed one name:

WelcomeToTheBlackParade: Thanks

WelcomeToTheBlackParade: No please Rantaro change it to something else-

Weedmami: fine fine I'll do ittt

:Weedmami had changed one name:

TheDisaster: Thank you

TheDisaster: Yknow what?? Even better

Weedmami: Thanks

Weedmami: Im going now bye yall

TheLoli: Rantaro W a i t.

Weedmami: Why?

TheLoli: You close to Tsumu??

Weedmami: Mhm why?

TheLoli: Uh cuz

:Private Chat between LoliMage and Avocado:

LoliMage: okay so 1

LoliMage: Tsumus birthday

LoliMage: and 2

LoliMage: We need someone else in operation saiouma.

Avocado: Okay so what uour telling me is you want me to help plan a massive party on the space of a couple hours and you wajt me to help you and someone else get shiichi and kokichi together right?

LoliMage: yup basically

Avocado: Alrighty you probably have a chat for this anyway so just add me to it

LoliMage: yayyyyy thanksssss

Avocado: I aint even complaining just add me

:Shipping Police:

:Woo has added Avocado:

:Wee has changed 1 name:

Wee: alright rantaro we have a serious matter on our hands

Skrrt: Wait whos you?

Wee: plain jane 101

Skrrt: Alright

Skrrt: So basically you 2 are the shipping police in this class?

Woo: Mhm!

Skrrt: Alright ill see what i can do with these pining idiots

Wee: thanks ran!!

Woo: Yayyyy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avocado man go skrrt skrrt


	13. an arc is starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: this arc never gets finshed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: HOMOPHOBIC SLURS, DESCRIBED PANIC ATTACKS(or well kinda?) AND OTHER STUFF I DIDNT LIST AND CBA TO LIST

:Private Chat between Knives101 and EatV3ggies.:

Knives101: Hey Kirumi I need to talk to you about something -23:00-

Knives101: Well less talk to you and more rant to you and hope that I get a reaction back. Look, I really really like you, okay? Like in a 'I wanna start a romantic relationship with you but I know you'll put your work ahead of you so I'll just blurt my feeling out anyway ' kinda way. I don't know how I got these feeling but I did and now here I am expressing them to you through a damn text, pretty stupid right? Ah well, it's out now and theres no turning back. -23:00-

Knives101: If you need me I'll be on the roof for most of today. -23:00-

(dont mind the fact that ive changed this to a 24 hour clock now i just dont wanna write am or pm after every time in a private chat :/)

Message not sent.

Message not sent.

Message not sent.

(Time: 8:00)

:4 new messages from Ultimate Gays:

(rantaro changed the name back at some point dw)

TheLoli: @Weedmami

TheLoli: @Weedmami

TheLoli: @Weedmami

TheLoli: @Weedmami

Weedmami: mm?

TheLoli: Gimme admin real quick so i can chamge my nammeeeee

Weedmami: okay??

:Weemami has given TheLoli admin rights:

TheLoli: Thankss

:TheLoli has changed their name to VeryConcernedLoli:

VeryConcernedLoli: Okay now that ive changed it you can take it away

:Weedmami has taked admin rights from VeryConcernedLoli:

Weedmami: okay now spill why ur concerned

VeryConcernedLoli: @everyone

VeryConcernedLoli: So i woke up today like normal yh?

VeryConcernedLoli: And uh

VeryConcernedLoli: So

VeryConcernedLoli: TENKOS FUCKING NOT IN THE BED AND SHE ALEAYS WAIT S FOR ME TO WAKE UP AND NL IM KINDA SCSARD

Weedmami: whoa there slow down im coming over with kore

VeryConcernedLoli: thansk nif bro ran :')

Weedmami: np lil sis

:2 users have gone offline:

:GayForPanta has changed BestMomEverToExistWeLoveYou name to MommaBear:

GayForPanta: Okay im good now but my beloved Tenko-san is gone????

MommaBear: If needed I will search for her?

EdgyLesbian: I'll search with you Kirumi

EdgyLesbian: Or well if you want me to

EdgyLesbian: I think I know where she'll be if shes hiding somehere.

MommaBear: That would be nice Maki.

EdgyLesbian: Thank you!

GayForPanta: you say you know where she is maki roll? how? why?

EdgyLesbian: Uhhhh no reason I just know where she'll be based off of her personality, its quite easy to know btw

(Time for Trash Writing By Yours Truly:)™)

:Tenkos POV.:

Will she understand? Will they understand? Why did I even run away in the- oh thats right.

"Look at the usless lesbian femenist! God you're so annoying sometimes TenTen but you probably already know that."

"Jeez how is that little fake mage even dating you? Are you even dating or are you still being a complete creep??"

"L̶̡̢̥̥̮̂o̵̡̜̠̻̪̒̏ȯ̶̧̼̩͔̰ķ̵̠͍̫̍͑͌̐̓ ̷͓̼̒̔̚͜a̶̖͑t̶͈͇͓̃͋ ̴̼͎̚h̴͉͗̄o̴̧̪̯͓̦͒͒w̴̮̫̑͒͂ ̵͓͔͛̂͝w̴̱̣̗̼̯͐̈e̸͓͓̎̑̉̑i̴̧͆͑̊r̴̖̣̮̊̈́̅ď̵͙̠͛ ̷͚͋s̶̝̳͆͂̚h̵͙̬͉͌̔̋ȩ̷̩̯̗̯̈́̇̚ ̶̨̪͕̦̒̿̆̄i̷͉̥͎͔͗̃͗̆s̷̢̬̠̰̒.̴͇͖͖ ̶̨̱̿͜H̵͓͚͙̯̉͊̏͒͜a̷͕̍̚v̸̡̓̀͗̒e̸̪̻̮͒̏̓ ̸̢̬̊̏͘y̴͔͙̻͆͛o̵̧̟͌̍̑̇̕u̷͓̖̖̅ ̴̣̓̾̊̿s̸͔̫̤̲̅̉͜e̶̡̛͙͐̋é̵̹͕̰̞̓n̵͓̔̆͜͝ ̵̲̓̓͊̚t̶̰͈͊̓̈́̈́͝ḫ̵̛͎̝̌̍̑̇͜e̵̛̮͍̯͈͋͘ ̸̫̽̆w̵͓̌̋a̵͖̣͋͆y̵̪͈̭̅̌͂͗́ ̴̧̱̯̼͒̓̾̚s̵̥̬̼̻͑h̸̰̏͑̂̃e̴̮͔̝̪̘̍ ̶̧̃̽̂̓̚l̵͔̜̝̮̀̚͝ȍ̸̖͐̎͆̕o̸̮̗̞̿k̸̛̞͒͘͝s̵̢̻͆͑ ̶̯̞̜͋̒̂̇å̷̧̞͕̃͋̏͝t̸͓̉́͆ ̶͈̤͂̏̆t̶̡͍͇̘̀ͅh̶̯͆͂̿ê̷̢̗̗̣̮̐̂ ̷͔̘́͒̚ờ̶̤̘͒̏͒t̸̻̰͕̳͂ͅḣ̴̫̤̭̥̀͜e̵͎̪̞̹̪͐̐̂̐r̵̨̢̡͔̞͒ ̸̺͉̮̖̠̂̌̀g̵̛͎̒̂̋͝ĭ̶̫͈͎̥̻͗͒r̶̛̲̆̑l̷̨̚s̵̠̒̚?̷̥̥͇̻̿̓̋"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Fucking weirdo."

"Dyke."

"Slut."

"Dirty bitch!"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Before I even notice I'm slumped into a corner screaming into my knees with tears streaming down my face. I'm probably attracting a crowd but I don't care, I cant hear anything except for my heartbeat and my rapid breathing. They're probably calling the police or something now but I couldn't care less.

Everything hurts yet it doesn't, I can hear everything yet I can't.

"Tenko!" A recognisable scream, Maki. A blur of red, black, white and green surround me as my head is lifted.

I'm pulled up into a warm embrace as the crowd of people slowly leaves us alone, probably because of Kirumi. Himiko walkes- no, she stumbles towards me in tears, God why did I do this? I've made everyone's lives so much harder.

"It's okay.."

"You'll be okay Tenko.."

Before I can say anything to them without choking on my words I'm being walked through the twists and turns of the alleys and back to school.

"M-maki.. Can you.. stay with me even if for a few minutes.." I couldn't stop myself from talking, it slipped out.

"Hmm.. Yeah sure Tenko."

Kirumi left with Himiko asleep on her arms, I'm so lucky to have fallen in love with her.

...

"Tenko, what did you want to-"

"Call me sis or something when we're alone. You know you can Maki!"

It feels so natural to call her sister, we don't get to address each other in this way that often seeing how we're always near people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow me doing more maki headcanons? jeez i thought they were over!!

**Author's Note:**

> some say kokichi is still running from maki to this day.


End file.
